


Massage

by ElisaStewart



Series: Dantana is the way! [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaStewart/pseuds/ElisaStewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niente di che. Non riuscivo a dormire e mi sono messa a scarabocchiare un po’.- Rispose sorridendo lievemente- Solo che ora mi fa male il collo.” Finì piegando la testa a destra e a sinistra, cercando di attenuare il dolore. Santana strisciò dietro di lei, portandosi il plaid e lasciando scoperta l’altra.<br/>“San? Che stai facendo?” Chiese la biondina, seguendola con lo sguardo. <br/>“Ti faccio un massaggio.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo lavoro sulle Dantana, quindi siate clementi...

 

 

 

Santana si rannicchiò ulteriormente sotto le coperte, avvertendo un brivido di freddo percorrerle tutta la schiena. Sbadigliò, coprendosi la bocca con parte del lenzuolo e strizzando gli occhi. Dalla lieve luce che entrava dalla finestra, dedusse che potevano essere su per giù le otto o le nove del mattino. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, si sentiva troppo stanca e assonnata. Eppure, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a riprendere sonno. Stupida luce, stupida finestra, stupido turno notturno. Si disse che non avrebbe accettato più una cosa del genere, nemmeno se Rachel l'avesse pregata in ginocchio o avesse promesso di fare le pulizie di casa per almeno un anno. Bhe, forse nel secondo caso si, ma non prima di avergliela fatta pagare in qualche modo.  
"Amore..." Mugugnò ricordandosi che Dani era una ragazza abbastanza mattiniera e solitamente si svegliava prima di lei e restava a letto a leggere qualcosa o semplicemente a pensare. Non ricevette risposta e pensò che magari stava ascoltando della musica. Sbuffò, voltandosi dall'altra parte - tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi- e portandosi le coperte sopra il naso.  
"Dani..." Chiamò più forte e con una mano cercò l'altra. Ma quando trovò solo il materasso freddo si rese conto che la sua ragazza non era lì. Schiuse di poco gli occhi e sollevò leggermente la testa per guardarsi attorno, ma della biondina nessuna traccia. Sbadigliò ancora, affondando il viso nel cuscino. Bene, le opzioni erano due: abbassare la serranda e tornare a dormire; andare a cercare la sua fidanzata. In entrambi i casi doveva comunque alzarsi. Dalla sua gola uscì un lamento, mentre piantava le mani sul materasso e si tirava su di mala voglia. Fece scivolare pesantemente le gambe dal materasso e si mise in piedi. Si stropicciò l’occhio destro mentre usciva dalla stanza a passo lento.  
La casa era ancora al buio, fatta eccezione per il salotto. Le tende erano aperte. In quella stanza si congelava. Santana rabbrividì e si passò le mani sulle braccia nude nel tentativo di riscaldarsi, forse aveva sbagliato a dormire in canotta in pieno inverno. Sul grande divano, riconobbe la figura della sua fidanzata. Non si era accorta della sua presenza –era di spalle-. Seduta a gambe incrociate, stava china su qualcosa e aveva i capelli raccolti in una crocchia e le spalle coperte con un plaid. La latina le andò dietro, cercando di non farsi sentire. Dani sussultò, quando sentì le mani dell’altra accarezzarle la schiena. Buttò la testa all’indietro per poterla guardare, mostrando un piccolo sorrisino.  
“Buongiorno.” Disse a voce bassa. Santana si chinò e le diede un piccolo bacio sul naso pieno di lentiggini. Adorava quelle piccole macchioline, e non capiva perché la bionda si ostinava a nasconderle. Fece il giro del divano e si accomodò accanto alla fidanzata.  
“Come hai dormito?” Chiese la più piccola, accogliendo la mora nel plaid e stringendola a sé.  
“Bene.” Rispose strusciando il naso congelato sul collo di Dani, facendola rabbrividire.  
“Che stavi facendo?” Fece spallucce e chiuse il quaderno che teneva tra le gambe. Lo buttò distrattamente sul tavolino davanti a lei e abbracciò la fidanzata.  
“Niente di che. Non riuscivo a dormire e mi sono messa a scarabocchiare un po’.- Rispose sorridendo lievemente- Solo che ora mi fa male il collo.” Finì piegando la testa a destra e a sinistra, cercando di attenuare il dolore. Santana strisciò dietro di lei, portandosi il plaid e lasciando scoperta l’altra.  
“San? Che stai facendo?” Chiese la biondina, seguendola con lo sguardo.  
“Ti faccio un massaggio.”  
“Che? Oh, no davvero. Non ce n’è bisogno, tra un po’ mi passa e... Oh...” Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le mani delicate dell’altra accarezzare dolcemente le sue spalle e poi il collo. Provò da subito un immenso sollievo. Cavoli se era brava a fare massaggi! Dani pensava di stare in paradiso e, tanto si sentì rilassata che poteva giurare di essersi addormentata per qualche secondo.  
“Meglio?” Sussurrò la mora continuando la sua opera. Annuì in maniera quasi impercettibile, pregando che quel momento non finisse mai. Quando finì il massaggio, Santana posò un bacio sulla spalla nuda della fidanzata e poggiò il mento su di essa, circondandole la vita con le braccia.    
“Grazie, amore.” Mormorò la più piccola. Prese a giocare distrattamente con le sue dita. Calò il silenzio nel salotto, entrambe erano perse nei propri pensieri. Santana pensava alla fortuna che aveva avuto a trovare una ragazza del genere. L’altra, invece, pensava a qualcosa di ben più importante. Si chiedeva cosa avessero fatto se la loro storia sarebbe continuata. Immaginava il suo futuro con lei: una casa tutta loro a Manhattan o, perché no, a Brooklyn; uno o due bambini; un cane; un giardino in cui giocare. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando l’immagine di Santana che abbraccia un piccolo bebè e gioca con lui le passò nella mente. Santana se ne accorse e rimase incantata nel guardare quel sorriso così spontaneo e sincero. E le venne più che naturale baciarle la guancia. E improvvisamente, dopo uno scambio di sguardi, si ritrovarono sdraiate, l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, a scambiarsi effusioni e dolci parole.  
 _Diciamo che per ora mi posso accontentare._  Pensò Danielle concentrandosi poi sulle soffici labbra della fidanzata.  


End file.
